


Mammon's Biggest Score

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mammon is a Bottom Bitch, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Body Play, S&M, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Diavolo, Top Lucifer, Unless it's Diavolo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request I got for a Lucifer x Diavolo x Mammon. Hope you all enjoy, and as always, heed the tags! Don't like them? Don't read it!Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 307





	Mammon's Biggest Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velnoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/gifts).



Mammon had woken up in the wee hours of the night to carry out his latest scheme. He had planned to sneak into Diavolo’s castle in the early morning hours in order to collect any kind of valuables that may be laying around. To some extent, it was a success and Mammon had stuffed his pockets full of jewels and collectables Diavolo kept laying around. In Mammon’s mind, he’d avoided the security and most importantly, Barbatos. Mammon walked back to the House of Lamentation with a little extra pep in his step that was immediately squashed as soon as he entered the doorway.

Lucifer was standing there, seemingly waiting for Mammon for return. He had been in the middle of getting ready for another day of perfection when he’d gotten a text from Barbatos saying that Mammon had been slinking around different rooms of the castle and stuffing items in his bottomless pockets. Lucifer had an air of annoyance around him and a pissed off aura radiated off the Avatar of Pride. His hair was half coifed, Lucifer’s usual black dress shirt was half tucked into his perfectly pressed pants and his sleeves were rolled up his elbows. While staring Mammon down, Lucifer drummed his perfectly painted red nails against his upper forearm.

Mammon had yet to notice the demon as he was too busy trying to shut the heavy doors of the House of Lamentation without making a sound. He’d been successful and let out the breath he was holding in concentration. Mammon had let out a cocky chuckle at his scheme working thus far only for it to turn into a girlish screech at the sound of Lucifer clearing his throat. The noise from Mammon only furthered Lucifer’s annoyance at his brother and he pitched the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep from totally exploding on the Avatar of Greed.

“Empty your pockets please,” Lucifer commanded Mammon, giving the demon a deadpan stare that conveyed his no nonsense attitude.

“Whatever could you mean oh dearest brother of mine?” Mammon tried, his voice raising in pitch as his sentence went on.

“I really don’t have time for this. Barbatos informed me of your morning activities. Now…empty your pockets and make your way to my room.” Lucifer’s instructions came out in his mom voice, making Mammon flinch at the tone. There was no getting out of this for Mammon.

The second oldest had done as asked, creating a comically large pile of his spoils from the castle before sulking off to Lucifer’s room. Lucifer had sent a picture along with an invitation for Barbatos to come collect the stolen loot at his leisure. Barbatos had expressed his gratitude and that him and Diavolo would be over after classes to collect the items. With this added to Lucifer’s schedule, he made his way to his room where Mammon was still poking around even though he’d just been caught. Mammon tensed up slightly and turned to face his brother when he heard the latch on the door click.

“Get in position,” Lucifer instructed, going over to his desk to rummage around in the bottom left drawer.

Mammon grumbled the entire time but did as told. He’s unbuckled his pants and pulled his belt out of the loops in one swift motion before unbuttoning and unzipping them, dropping his jeans to the floor. He’d stepped out of the legs, mumbling to himself about how it wasn’t his fault that people just kept shiny things out in the open. Mammon took off his boxer briefs, putting them into a pile with his trousers and kicking them away from his feet. The archdemon got on Lucifer’s giant bed on his hands and knees as he waited for Lucifer to make his way over.

With his instruments ready, Lucifer pulled up a chair just behind Mammon’s form and pulled on one of his gloves. Mammon never knew what to expect from his sadistic brother, but as of late, his punishments had grown in severity. For all he knew, Lucifer was about to paddle him until his ass was a lovely shade of red. It wasn’t until Mammon heard the cap of a bottle opening that fear actually started to crawl up his spine. When Mammon felt the cool temperature of the lube dribbling on his tight entrance, he tensed up considerably so and he’d flinched when he felt the leather of Lucifer’s glove push against his anus.

“I suggest you relax a little lest you want to further your pain,” Lucifer told Mammon, his voice not letting any emotion show through. In all reality, Lucifer was reveling in his plan that was forming in his brain.

Mammon did as suggested, letting out a shaky breath when he felt Lucifer’s index finger push into his puckered entrance. As this was a punishment, Lucifer gave Mammon little time to adjust to the feeling before pushing his middle finger in along side his index. He’d gone up the knuckle before pulling back and repeating the action, this time scissoring his fingers in an effort to open Mammon up some. The demon on the receiving end was trying his damnedest to not feel any pleasure from the action, but it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the thrumming in his veins and the stiffening of his cock. When Lucifer brushed his fingers against Mammon’s prostate, his tongue clicking when he’d heard Mammon’s heated groan from the pleasure.

“Ahh perfect, found it…” Lucifer spoke to himself, reaching to his side to grab one of the vibrators he had retrieved from his desk drawer.

Lucifer scissored his fingers a few more times before removing them entirely, causing Mammon to let out a whimper at the loss of contact. The scummy demon didn’t have to wait too long because Lucifer was back at Mammon’s entrance with the small, black vibrator. Lucifer pushed the device into Mammon’s anus, nudging the tip of it as close to the demon’s prostate as possible. Mammon’s whimpers and moans were some of the most pathetic sounds Lucifer had ever heard. Tsking at his brother, Lucifer grabbed the second vibrator he’d collected, this one flatter and square shaped as opposed to the device he’d inserted into Mammon. Taking a piece of sticky tape, Lucifer taped the second vibrator to Mammon’s taint, making sure to keep it securely in place.

“Alright, turn over,” Lucifer instructed his brother, wiping the lube from his glove onto his towel that he had used to dry himself off after his morning shower.

Mammon once again complied, turning over and sitting back on his tail bone in an effort to keep from pushing the vibrator inside him further against his prostate. Mammon’s face was beet red and the tips of his ears were hot with embarrassment at how hard and turned on the punishment had made him. His length was leaking with a bead of precum already and he’d taken to looking at anywhere but Lucifer for fear he would combust if he made eye contact. Lucifer pulled his last instrument of Mammon’s punishment from his front pocket and approached his brother on the bed. Grabbing at Mammon’s cock, Lucifer smirked at the shaky moan that left the greedy demon when he used his thumb to smooth the precum that had collected at Mammon’s tip down the length of his cock. With this little bit of lubrication, Lucifer rolled the cock ring he had gotten over Mammon’s length to clamp around the base of his brother’s cock.

“H-hey…” Mammon spoke between moans, wanting to protest at the device. His words had fallen silent when Lucifer interrupted Mammon’s train of thought by turning both vibrators onto the lowest setting.

“You will keep those devices on and in you for the entire day and when I deem that you have learned your lesson, I will remove them and maybe even reward you for your compliance,” Lucifer spoke threateningly to his brother. “Now get ready for class, I expect you to be on your very best behavior for your and Lord Diavolo’s sake.”

Mammon had simply nodded his head and quietly got up to redress himself. In his ever-sadistic nature, Lucifer watched Mammon like a hawk, spiking the vibrations his brother was receiving at random times and reveling in the noises he was making. It was going to be a long day for Mammon.

* * *

Mammon’s first class had gone relatively well. He’d be able to keep his noises to a minimum and was able to hide his throbbing erection for the most part. Though Lucifer had kept the vibrations relatively minimal, the worst was yet to come for Mammon. He was halfway through the day and feeling proud for taking Lucifer’s punishment without an issue. It wasn’t until he had to interact with MC and a few of his brothers that he ran into a chink in his armor.

“Psst MC…” Mammon whispered to his human in the middle of their math lecture. “What’d you get for 17?” He’d nudged their arm and poked at their side in an effort to get their attention.

“Can’t you do it yourself? I’m trying to listen to this,” they told him, furrowing their eyebrows at the white-haired demon.

“C’mon, just give up the answer to THE Great Mammon,” he kept pestering the human, poking and jabbing at them in an effort to annoy them to the point that they comply. He hadn’t stopped until he felt a great spike in vibration from the devices Lucifer had placed in and on him.

Having been caught off guard by the feeling, Mammon let out a pathetic whimper at the feeling. MC gave the demon a questioning look, raising their eyebrow at him. Mammon only gave MC a thumbs up, afraid his voice would betray him if he even tried to formulate words. Thankfully, the human had brushed it off and gone back to listening to the teacher’s lecture over different types of limits and how to get to them. Mammon blocked out his surroundings as he focused on keeping his voice down, Lucifer having upped the ante on the vibrations. The devices were almost at their max level and Mammon felt like he was in his own personal Hell. His cock was so sore and Mammon yearned for nothing more than to be able to cum and feel some sort of release instead of the incessant throbbing of his painful erection. Mammon wished for nothing more than to take a bathroom break in order to remove the devices installed by Lucifer and to finally cum. The only thing stopping him was Lucifer’s wrath.

If Mammon were to do as he pleased, there was no doubt in the demon’s mind that he would incur the full extent of Lucifer’s wrath. Without question, Lucifer would spare no expense in getting his rocks off punishing Mammon if he did not heed the eldest’s instructions.

* * *

Mammon was officially in the home stretch. It was the last class of the day and then he was free from this torture. Thus far, Mammon had saved himself from embarrassment a handful of times. There were instances like in Calculus where he’d had to use every ounce of strength to keep from moaning uncontrollably. His last class was Political Relations and he’d been sitting with Belphegor and Asmodeus, praying to Lord Diavolo that the Avatar of Lust could not smell the hormones rolling off the demon. Asmo had caught a whiff, but he had assumed it was from one of his secret admirers.

This class had been the hardest for Mammon to get through. Not only was it his most boring, but Lucifer had been especially cruel. Mammon was beginning to feel as though his brother was watching him in some strangle way. Every time the greedy demon had to speak to the class, Lucifer would spike the vibrations Mammon was receiving. It didn’t take long for Belphegor to pick up on what was going on. Mammon was never this sweaty and fidgety unless MC was around, so there was something afoot with his older brother.

“Did Luci get to you?” Belphie asked Mammon in a hushed tone when the Avatar of Greed made his way back to his seat.

“I…ahhh…really d-don’t know what ya mean kid,” Mammon told Belphie through gritted teeth. Mammon’s fingers dug painfully into his side as he tried to keep from embarrassing himself in front of his little brothers.

“Oh he must’ve, you smell delightful,” Asmo purred to Mammon, taking a deep inhale of Mammon’s pheromones. The smell of sweat, sex, and his cologne rolled off Mammon in waves and clouded Asmo’s senses. The Avatar of Lust felt like a shark that just caught a whiff of blood in the water.

“Keep it to yourself weirdo,” Mammon groaned to the strawberry blond demon. Asmo only giggled to his brother, licking his lips at the spike in deliciousness rolling off his brother.

“Maybe if I put in a good word with our dearest Luci, he’ll let me join in,” Asmo hummed, skipping around Mammon’s desk to make his way to his own.

Mammon had wanted to respond, but the vibes inside of him peaking to the extent of their power cut him off and all that came out was a pained whine. Asmo giggled at his brother’s pain while Belphie only yawned. The scene in front of him was not nearly as entertaining as he thought it might be. The youngest demon simply laid his head back down and went back to his nap, leaving Mammon to suffer by himself.

* * *

When Mammon crossed the threshold of the House of Lamentation, he felt a wave of tranquility wash over him. Not one to endure the pain any longer, Mammon made his way to his room in order to change out of his surely ruined uniform and into his normal clothes. The entire time he changed, Mammon had to take little breaks when Lucifer would ramp up the vibrations. He stood in his room completely naked and doubled over as the sensations rocked his body. A layer of sweat covered Mammon’s body as he sat back and endured his punishment. His cock leaked copious amounts of precum, and he silently hoped that it would end soon, and that Lucifer would allow him the satisfaction of cumming.

Fully dressed and ready for this experience to be over, Mammon practically sprinted to Lucifer’s room. He hadn’t knocked and was shocked at the sight before him. Lord Diavolo was sitting on Lucifer’s bed, his demon form replacing his regular human form and his cock halfway down Lucifer’s throat. Mammon had never seen Lucifer in a submissive position before, but it would make sense that it would be for Diavolo. The materialistic demon was too lost in the sight before him to worry about any repercussions at seeing something he was not supposed. If it wasn’t for his carelessness at letting the door click shut, he never would’ve been caught.

The sound of the door shutting pulled Lucifer’s attention and the prideful demon’s crimson gaze snapped to Mammon’s figure standing just barely in the room. Lucifer’s wings unfurled and his horns sprouted from the crown of his head as rage coursed through Lucifer’s body. He pulled off of Diavolo’s cock, a whine coming from the giant demon prince at the loss of Lucifer’s velvety mouth.

“What in the Devildom are you doing here brother?” Lucifer spat at Mammon, wiping away the spit and precum that had accumulated at the corners of his mouth.

“You…I…was…” Mammon cleared his throat, sinking in on himself under Lucifer’s menacing gaze. “You told me to come to you in order to finish my punishment…” Mammon’s voice was meek, his voice getting quieter as he kept talking.

“I specially told you I would remove the vibrators when I deemed you had learned your lesson,” Lucifer all but yelled at his brother. “I don’t remember summoning you brother.” Mammon cringed at Lucifer’s tone. He was really in for it now.

Lucifer was seconds from striking Mammon down until he felt Diavolo’s gentle embrace, the demon prince’s arms circling around the archdemon’s torso and his sizeable erection nudging against the prideful demon’s backside. Diavolo had taken to placing calming kisses against the column of Lucifer’s neck, hoping to ease the tension inside the oldest brother.

“Come now Luci…you’re too hard on him,” Diavolo whispered huskily in Lucifer’s ear, sending a chill down the demon’s spine. “Why not let him join us hmm?” Diavolo offered, nipping at Lucifer’s earlobe.

“But my lord, I have to–”

“Judging by the state he’s in, I’d say Mammon’s learned his lesson, haven’t you?” Diavolo spoke, cutting Lucifer off. The demon lord’s amber gaze bore into Mammon and the second oldest felt like every inch of his person was being scrutinized.

“Y-yes I have, I promise I have, please!” Mammon all but shouted to his brother, falling on his knees in front of the sadistic demon. Mammon knew how to play to Lucifer’s weaknesses, and it was one of Lucifer’s greatest joys in life to see his brother grovel at his feet.

Lucifer huffed in annoyance at both Diavolo and Mammon trying to butter him up. Mammon wrapped himself around Lucifer’s leg, looking up at his brother as his hand ghosted over the growing bulge in Lucifer’s trousers. Between Mammon’s featherlight touches and Diavolo sucking a mark into Lucifer’s neck, Lucifer had lost all patience.

“Get in position on the bed,” Lucifer commanded his brother coldly.

Even more Lucifer could finish his sentence, Mammon jumped to his feet and hastily started to remove his clothing. He’d payed special attention when he got to his pants and boxer briefs, whimpering softly when the fabric brushed against his sensitive and painful erection. Having been pent up and waiting all day long, Mammon was so extremely sensitive that he thought that he would cum immediately upon removal of the cock ring that was keeping him from finishing. Mammon stumbled slightly, almost tripping over one his pant legs as he essentially ran for Lucifer’s bed. He’d climbed on top and gotten on his hands and knees much like he had that very morning.

Lucifer sighed in annoyance at Mammon’s eagerness, taking his time to remove his clothing. Lucifer had removed his gloves, one finger at a time before tucking them into his back pocket. Next, he’d taken to unbuttoning his vest, one button at a time as slow as possible. He watched as Diavolo approached the bed and sat in front of Mammon, petting the demon’s white hair in a show of affection. Lucifer draped his vest over his desk chair and took to untucking his dress shirt and unbuttoned it about as slow as he had his vest. With his torso bare, Lucifer unbuckled his black leather belt, pulling it from his belt loops, folding it in half.

Mammon waited with bated breath for Lucifer to do something, becoming more impatient by the second. Not wanting to be ignored, Diavolo grasped Mammon by his jaw and pulled his attention to his amber eyes. Mammon let out a little whimper and Diavolo smirked at the demon’s pathetic and submissive nature. Diavolo guided Mammon to his cock and, having taken a hint, Mammon gave the broad tip small kitten licks.

Lucifer approached the scene before him, his bare hand coming forward to smooth his palm against the supple skin of Mammon’s ass. Hearing his brother’s breath hitch, a wicked grin graced Lucifer’s mouth. His belt in hand, Lucifer pulled his hand from his brother and brought the belt down on Mammon’s ass cheek. At the feeling, Mammon let out a high pitch gasp, his breath fanning over Diavolo’s cock. Wanting the demon to get on with it, Diavolo reached a hand into Mammon’s fluffy white hair and pushed his mouth down on his length. Mammon let out a muffled whine around Diavolo’s shaft as Lucifer laid blow after blow on Mammon’s flesh.

“Ahhh…Lucifer don’t be so harsh on him,” Diavolo groaned to the black-haired demon. The massive demon’s thumb rubbed against Mammon’s cheek in a calming fashion, his hips thrusting up into the avaricious demon’s hot mouth.

Obeying his highness, Lucifer put his belt with the rest of his clothes and went back to the sight before him. Lucifer watched Mammon work over Diavolo’s erection, the sight going straight to his own cock before he turned off the vibrators he’d put in and on Mammon that morning. He removed the tape on the square vibrator and haphazardly threw said vibrator off to the side. Ever the sadist, Lucifer moved the vibrator inside of Mammon’s entrance in and out of him slowly a few times before removing the offending item entirely.

“C’mon…you can take it…” Diavolo groaned out to Mammon, thrusting his length down the demon’s throat. He had met some resistance and felt Mammon’s throat spasm around the tip, only heightening the pleasure Diavolo felt.

Mammon could indeed take it. His white nails came up to grip at Diavolo’s muscular thighs. The demon to which he was pleasuring threw his head back when he felt Mammon’s nose brush against the area just above the base of his cock, his wings flexing and fluttering at the feeling. Mammon’s senses were on high alert as he felt his oxygen running thinner by the second. Around him, he heard Lucifer shuffling around before he heard the all too familiar clicking of a cap before he felt a cold liquid dripping onto his entrance for the second time that day.

As Mammon was still relatively stretched out from this morning, Lucifer all but shoved his index and middle fingers knuckle deep into Mammon’s asshole. The demon on the receiving end let out a gargled moan around the cock that was shoved down his throat, saliva coating his chin. Feeling Mammon start to struggle, Diavolo pulled the second eldest from his cock, said demon immediately gasping and coughing for air. Diavolo let out a little hum as he watched Mammon try to regain his senses, marveling at how disheveled the demon looked.

With Mammon regaining his senses, Lucifer added his ring finger to the two that were stretching Mammon’s hole. Lucifer could feel Mammon pulse and tense around his fingers, the desperate noises he was letting out corelating with the pulsing of his entrance. Mammon was given very literal time to get used to the tight feeling of Lucifer fingering his asshole before the eldest removed his fingers. Now the empty feeling was coursing through Mammon, he let out a small whine and laid his head against the soft duvet that covered Lucifer’s bed. The white-haired demon wiggled his hips in an effort to capture Lucifer’s attention so that he would keep supplying Mammon with pleasure even through his sensitivity.

Mammon had his wishes fulfilled tenfold. The younger demon was expecting to feel Lucifer’s fingers once more or even the vibrator but instead felt the tip of his brother’s cock nudge against his asshole. Lucifer slowly pushed into the demon, letting out a shaky breath at the feeling of just how tight Mammon’s anus was gripping him even with the prep. Mammon’s hands gripped the duvet tightly, his knuckles turning white as pleasure shot through his veins. Observing the scene before him, Diavolo lent down, stroking Mammon’s fluffy hair lovingly and whispering little words of encouragement into his ear. Once Lucifer was fully seated inside his brother, his cockhead nudging against Mammon’s prostate, the Avatar of Pride raked his nails down Mammon’s back before digging said nails into Mammon’s hip. Lucifer watched the angry red marks from nails rise over Mammon’s tanned skin, finding pleasure in the way the marks raised.

Giving Mammon little time to adjust to the stretch of his cock, Lucifer started his feral pace of fucking into Mammon like his life depended on it. Mammon let out low groans and whines at the burning feeling of Lucifer’s cock dragging against the walls of his anus. He really didn’t know hoe, but Lucifer constantly brushed the tip of his cock against Mammon’s prostate with a scary amount of accuracy. The feeling of so much pleasure combined with not being able to cum, his cock leaking puddles of precum, pulled sobs and cries from Mammon. The sounds coming from the demon only spurred Lucifer on even more.

With his wings fluttering behind him, Lucifer threw his head back in pure pleasure as Mammon squeezed his cock in the most delicious way possible. His grip on the greedy demon’s hips only increased, his nails digging into the flesh there so much that little beads of blood began to run down his thighs. Mammon felt boneless as he let Lucifer use him for his own pleasure. All these factors combined caused Lucifer to feel as though he was ready to cum already. His wings twitched as he tried his best to hold back from cumming and continue his pace, but it was no use. Lucifer thrust once, twice, three times before seating himself fully inside of Mammon, his cock throbbing as he filled his brother with his cum. Lucifer growled and groaned as pleasure shot up from the base of his spine to his neck, his wings unfurling to their full reach.

Once his cock was done throbbing and spurting cum, the length softening quickly, Lucifer pulled out of Mammon. He stumbled back slightly, watching Mammon’s hole twitch and tighten around nothing as Lucifer’s cum dribbled from the entrance. The white substance coated the covetous demon’s balls before it dripped down onto the duvet beneath them. Diavolo cooed to Mammon, his massive hand gripping his own length while the other rubbed at Mammon’s head. The demon nuzzled into the touch, rejoicing in the praise that was being given to him.

“He’s all yours my Lord,” Lucifer huffed out, catching his breath as he sat in his desk chair, his softened length twitching slightly through the zipper hole of his trousers.

Not wasting any time, Diavolo moved behind Mammon as Lucifer had done, watching the way in which the demon’s body rose and fell in time with his breaths. Diavolo rubbed Lucifer’s cum around Mammon’s entrance, pulling a soft whine from him. Having felt satisfied that Lucifer’s cum and Mammon’s saliva would provide ample lubrication, Diavolo slipped his length into Mammon’s entrance. Mammon’s head shot up almost immediately at the feeling as Diavolo’s cock was much thicker than Lucifer’s was.

Diavolo smoothed a hand down Mammon’s back, smoothing over his tan shoulder blades in an effort to calm the younger demon’s nerves. Diavolo was slow to insert the entirety of his cock into Mammon’s hole, taking care as not hurt him any further after Lucifer’s abuse. Once he was fully seated, Diavolo let out a pleased groan, Mammon huffing at the full feeling below him. The demon prince waited till he figured Mammon was used to the feeling before pulling out until only the tip remained inside Mammon and thrusting forward in one fluid motion. Mammon threw his head back, looking into Diavolo’s eyes with a pleading gaze.

“Don’t worry, I’m not as cruel as your brother,” Diavolo spoke hotly to Mammon, his hand smoothing down his spine to stop at the base of it. Diavolo pushed Mammon’s torso into the bed, putting him into the position in which Lucifer fucked him.

With that, Diavolo started his slow but powerful thrusts. Mammon whimpered and moaned at every thrust, the full feeling only adding to his painful pleasure. Sure enough, Diavolo’s pace picked up though he wasn’t as feral as Lucifer had been. The head of Diavolo’s cock didn’t hit Mammon’s prostate as often as Lucifer’s had, sparing the demon even more pain than he was already enduring.

“Please my Lord…I…I can’t take it anymore…” Mammon whined out, tears streaming down his cheeks as Diavolo thrust into him powerfully.

“Just a little more, you can do it…fuck you’re such a good boy…” Diavolo groaned out. He’d chuckled softly when he felt Mammon tighten up slightly at the sound of the red-head’s praise.

Thrust after thrust came from the prince before he felt himself near his end. Given that Mammon had been so accommodating and good for Lucifer and Diavolo, the demon lord reached around and underneath Mammon to pull the cock ring from his length. As soon as the offending instrument was removed, Mammon’s cock spurt with cum uncontrollably. Mammon cried out openly, shrieking at just how powerful and soul stealing his orgasm was after being pent up and teased the entire day. His orgasm had triggered Diavolo, the all-powerful demon’s cum mixing with Lucifer’s inside of Mammon.

Mammon’s legs gave out and the demon laid on the bed, nearly passing out from the white-hot pleasure that coursed through his veins. Diavolo hummed in satisfaction as he watched Mammon slowly regained his senses. He’d looked back to Lucifer, only to see that he was no longer in his desk chair. Diavolo looked around the room before he noticed Lucifer exiting his bathroom, a cool, wet rag in hand. Lucifer approached Mammon’s unmoving body and gently touched his brother’s spine, the feeling of more skin on skin contact pulling a pitiful whine from the demon. A dark chuckle escaped Lucifer and he ever so gently moved to clean his brother’s entrance. Lucifer carefully and slowly wiped up the mess that he and Diavolo had made of the demon.

“I hope this teaches you a lesson brother,” Lucifer spoke softly, his eyes focusing on his job at hand. Mammon could not reply. The only affirmation of Mammon having heard him that Lucifer got was a simple thumbs up from the fucked-out demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
